


A Special Moment

by hoffkk



Series: Rucas Week [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, First Time, Studying, a special moment, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley helps Lucas study for his MCAT, putting a little emphasis on anatomy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Rucas Week. Day one is Lucas and Riley studying together or something else that I can't remember at the moment. Obviously, I chose the former. Lol. This took an interesting turn as I was writing, becoming a bit sexual, but there are no graphic descriptions or anything. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing is for you to decide. I am just letting you know the facts. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Riley sighed softly as she leaned against the doorframe of Lucas's room with her arms crossed over her chest and watched him study.  He sat hunched over his desk, head stuck in a thick textbook as he read and highlighted important details.  Lucas had been in this position all week preparing for his MCAT, one of the two big exams he had to do well on to get into vet school.

"You know, if you sit like that much longer, you might just get stuck in that position."  She quipped, alerting her boyfriend to her presence.

"Very funny." Lucas replied dryly, smirking as he did so, not that Riley could see since he didn't even bother to turn around.

"So how's it going?"  She asked, truly interested.

"Good so far I suppose...but there is still a lot to go over."  Lucas answered, running a hand through his hair in frustration, something he only did when he was stressed out.  He had so much preparation to do and so little time to do it with the testing being only two days away.

"You can't be serious."  Riley replied in disbelief as she walked into the room and headed toward Lucas.  "You've been at this all week."

"I know, but there is just so much information to go over...I'm not even halfway through my biological science text yet."  Lucas explained.

Riley shook her head playfully, stifling a smirk.  "I think you'll be okay, I mean, you did ace all of your undergrad bio classes." Riley reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's kid stuff compared to what is going to be on this test.  That's why I've been holed up in my room studying for the past five days."  Lucas went on.

Riley didn't respond right away and instead stared at Lucas's handsome profile.  Taking him in, she noticed his knee was bouncing uncontrollably, another sign of stress.

"Want me to quiz you?" She said finally.

Lucas finally looked up at his girlfriend and noted her hopeful face.  He had been so focused on studying all week that they hadn't spent much time together.  Feeling a bit guilty, he quickly took her up on her offer, giving her a sweet smile.

"Yay!"  She blurted happily then grabbed the big textbook and leaned against the desk beside him.  Riley began asking him questions.  He answered the first two correctly then missed the next three.

After missing the third question, Lucas pounded a fist on his desk and yelled, "Dang nabbit!" He was clearly speaking more southern.  His drawl always got thicker and more obvious when he was angry. 

Realizing how irritated he was becoming, Riley decided to end the review.

"Maybe we should stop for now." She offered, closing the text and placing it back on his desk.  She knew that Lucas knew the answers deep down.  He was just on information overload, causing everything to get jumbled in his head.  It happened to her all the time.  A little brain break was all he needed to right himself.

"Good idea.  I clearly need to study more on my own."  Lucas responded, chastising himself.

"What you _need_ is a break."  Riley told him.  "You are going to burn yourself out if you keep up this pace."

"This test is important, Riley..."  He began, but she replied before he could go on.

"I know, but so is your mental health ."  She pointed out.  "Besides, you already scored well on your GRE."  She added, referring to the first big test he took for entry into vet school.

"I did okay."  He shrugged.

"You scored above average."  She reminded him.

" _Barely_ above average."  Lucas amended.  "That's why I really have to ace this one."

"And you will."  Riley asserted.  "But to do so, you need to give that big brain of yours a time out for a little while before it overloads on science.

Lucas let out a long breath as he stretched out his legs, pushing his wheelie chair back a little bit and angling it toward Riley.  "And what do you suggest I do instead?" He asked, thinking Riley made a good point as he felt his brain could short circuit any second.

"Well, let's see..."  Riley began, slowly moving closer to Lucas.  "we've got you and me...all alone together...in this big empty house..."  She trailed off, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Lucas had completely forgotten they had the rental house to themselves.  It was usually bustling with people, considering it housed the whole group - Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Maya.  It was just missing Zay, but only because he surprisingly chose to join the military after high school, while everyone else headed off to NYU.  However, the lack of Zay was made up for with an ever-present Joshua Matthews who visited his feisty, blonde girlfriend nearly every night.  It being spring break now, they were temporarily attached at the hip with Maya staying at his place all week.  Meanwhile, Farkle and Smackle were being all couple-y themselves on a trip to Florida with the environmental science department to study wildlife in the Everglades.  Thus, Riley and Lucas were on their own for the week.  Being reminded of this, Lucas grinned broadly at the girl in his lap.

"I'm sure you can think of something."  She finished with a playful smile, making Lucas's grin widen even more.

"Now that you mention it, one idea in particular comes to mind."  He commented, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close for a kiss.  One kiss turned into two and two turned into three and so on, breaking out into a full on make-out session.  Their kisses were electric just like the first one they shared on the subway in eighth grade.  This time, however, they were so much more.  They were hot and passionate and full of love and promise.  Needless to say, the studying was quickly forgotten.

Eventually, Riley maneuvered herself so she was straddling Lucas.  Then he stood, her loose, floral pant clad legs automatically securing themselves around his waist, and carried her the few feet to the bed, laying her down gently.

They made out some more with Lucas hovering over her, bracing himself with one hand planted on the bed while the other roamed  Riley's body delicately.  Riley ran her hands over his chest, playing with the buttons of his blue button-down shirt, slowly undoing them.  Once they were all undone and his shirt hung open, exposing his toned chest and stomach, she began caressing his smooth, warm skin.

Lucas didn't think anything of it.  She had done this several times before, during their many other make-out sessions, much to his enjoyment.  However, as the kissing continued, he felt her hands travel further south than normal.  Too lost in Riley to care, he didn't make a move to stop her until a tug on his belt made his eyes fly open and his lips pull away from hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?"  He inquired, slightly out of breath.

"What does it look like?"  She asked innocently, undoing his belt completely.

"Riley..." Lucas warned, placing a hand over hers to make her stop.  "I don't think that is a good idea.  If those hands move any lower, I may not be able to stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop."  Riley whispered.

"Wait...what are you saying?"  He asked her slowly and deliberately.

She took a deep breath and answered, "I'm ready, Lucas."

His eyes went wide and he pulled back quickly, so, instead of hovering over her, he was sitting beside her on the double bed.  She sat up in response and looked at him with eyes full of confusion and concern.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, Riley, but I swear I wasn't trying to go that far."

"I know you weren't... but _I_ was."  Riley said.  "I want you, Lucas.  Don't you want me?"  She asked quietly, feeling slightly deflated.

"Of course, I do."  He assured her as he pushed a lock of long brown hair behind her ear.  "But don't you want your first time to be special?  Like...in a hotel with flowers and candles?"

"I love that you care so much about this, about me...but I don't need any of that stuff.  All I need to make the moment special is you."  She smiled sweetly.  "You are special to me Lucas, and you make me feel special, so our first time will be special... no matter where we are or how the room is decorated."

Lucas just smiled back, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone as great as Riley to call his own.  "You are special to me too."  He said, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  He pulled back once more to look into her eyes, asking one last time, "Are you really sure this is what you want?"

Riley didn't speak, but simply smiled and nodded, then lifted her arms above her head and waited.  Within the next few seconds, Lucas pulled her green, flowy top over head and had his lips back on hers, getting lost in Riley all over again as she got lost in him.

Nothing ever felt more right than this moment for either of them.  They spent all night in complete bliss and by the time morning came there were no regrets, no confusion, and no more insecurities.  They were each other's firsts, yet again, and were convinced they would be each other's lasts.

They may not have a great love affair like Cory and Topanga who dated their whole lives until they married and lived happily ever after, but they were their own special something.  They were Rucas - perfect, lovable, adorable, completely amazing Rucas.  For now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked what I came up with for Day One! If so, please feel free to comment or drop kudos! Thanks! Hope you all are having a fabulous holiday season! :)


End file.
